A disconnector is an apparatus which is frequently used in circuits. It can change its switching state by operation from the front or from the side. In general, in the case of a disconnector, the operation from the front or the operation from the side cannot be changed. In order to make it possible to change from operation from the front or operation from the side, in some products, the operation from the side is not an independent manual operation. This means that the speed of the mechanical movement is correlated with the speed of the manual operation, or an additional apparatus is required to provide this function, such as the addition of a side operating shaft or a drive cam wheel for the change.
CN2847501Y discloses a disconnector whose operating apparatus operates under the influence of the stored energy of a spring. A dead-center point is passed with the aid of a linkage mechanism. The movements for disconnection and closing are carried out assisted by the spring force. The movements of the switch are independent of manual force, thus ensuring the reliability and stability of its movements. However, this switch is not able to provide operation from the front and operation from the side, between which it is possible to change.